¡Todo Por Un Chocolate!
by QaramellTem
Summary: ¿Qué ocurría?¿Era acaso que siempre daba chocolate y él nunca se dio cuenta?...Además, ¿En dónde demonios estaba su chocolate?, bien sabido por ella era su desprecio por San Valentín, pero el no recibir un chocolate de ella,era feo.—Dime,¿Estás enamorada?
1. San Valentín

_**L**__os __personajes__ de Naruto no me __pertenecen__, son __propiedad__ de Masashi Kishimoto, en __cambio__ esta__ historia__ si__ es __mía__, y solo los __utilizo__ con fines __meramente__ creativos__ no __lucrativos._

_

* * *

_

_**N**__o sean crueles, es mi primer NejiTen XD_

_

* * *

_

** .:¡****Todo**** Por**** Un Chocolate!:.  
**

_**Capitulo**__** Uno: "San **__**Valentín**__**"**_

**Por : ~QaramellTem~**

**

* * *

**

El mundo entero estaba loco hacía apenas unos cuantos _**meses**_ del San Valentín y ¡La gente de nuevo estaba embobada con esta chorrada del amor!...

Cada año era lo mismo desde que él tenía recuerdo…

Cuando estuvo en la Academia Ninja, durante esos seis años, entre una bola de incompetentes, el hecho que más resaltaba, y era la cereza del pastel que decoraba un año asqueroso lleno de tontos por doquier, era .. San Valentín.

Sí, el porqué era simple y sencillo, como todo para él, el genio del Clan Hyuuga …

¡Un montón de locas con un chocolate en mano! …

Y no cualquier chocolate, sino con cantidades exorbitantes de chocolate…

Tanto que ni en diez años, ni comiendo diez barras diarias, las terminarías antes de ser víctima de la obesidad y por ende, de un infarto o un fallo al corazón.

Jamás entendió cuál era el motivo o tradición del porqué entregar chocolate de San Valentín, sólo sabía que era un tradición estúpida y listo…¡Fin del Asunto!.

"_Tranquilo, a estas alturas, ya nadie te regalará chocolate" _. Pensó al salir de la Academia de Mediocres, digo digo, de la Academia Ninja, pues en ese momento, creyó que al conocer todos, o mejor dicho, _**todas **_su actitud frívola e indiferente con algo no relacionado a entrenamientos para hacerse más fuerte… Le salvaría.

La equivocación llegó pronto, poco después, más específicamente el San Valentín próximo a la partida de Uchiha Sasuke de la aldea.

Montones y montones de chicas, acompañadas de toneladas y toneladas de chocolate, lo persiguieron por toda la aldea, todo el santo día.

Gai- sensei siempre le dijo _"—Vamos Neji, que la llama de la juventud arda intensamente en ti, agradece que estas lindas jovencitas te declaran su amor por ti—" _

Claro, porque él no sabía que era estar rodeado de chicas hasta el cuello, siendo perseguido hasta los confines de la aldea y ser manoseado por todo ese recorrido anual.

Lo bueno era que, ahora estaba de misión justo ese día.

Inusual, casi siempre se le da el día libre a los ninjas en San Valentín. Era mejor que pasar todo el día perseguido y acosado.

Gai-sensei llegó , como usualmente lo hacía, temprano. Lo único raro que vio en esa imagen matutina fue… _"Lee No está" _.

—Neji…¡¿NO HAS VISTO A LEE?.- Gritó estrepitosamente su sensei, Neji sólo movió la cabeza negativamente, y la bestia verde, comenzó a llorar. —¡LEE!...

El ojiperla divisó en frente suyo a su compañera, ¡Al fin!, la segunda persona cuerda del equipo se presentó, y muy pronto el Hyuuga se dio cuenta que la chica de los moños, tenía una mirada triste y perdida.

—Tenten…¡¿NO HAS VISTO A LEE?.- Volvió a gritar el maestro del traje verde.

Tenten sólo sonrió tristemente y negó con su cabeza.

Mientras Maito Gai lloraba desconsoladamente diciendo cosas como 'Lee mi mejor alumno…¿Qué te ha ocurrido?' o 'Lee yo te salvaré', la maestra de armas tocó su hombro y sacó de su "bolsa" improvisada de viaje un …

—¿Giri-choco?*. – Preguntó desconcertado Neji, ya que Tenten jamás en todo el tiempo que le había conocido regaló chocolate, nunca, ¡Por dios, el mundo se acabaría en un par de días!.

—Arigato Tenten.- Agradeció el maestro, dejando de lloriquear por Lee un momento. —Mmm huele delicioso…¡Esta vez te luciste! ¡Arigato Gozaimasu! .- Le dijo olfateando el chocolate a través de ese envoltorio rojo. —Lo hiciste tu misma, cierto?.

La chica de los moños asintió.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Era acaso que siempre daba chocolate y él nunca se dio cuenta?...Además, ¿En dónde demonios estaba su chocolate?, bien sabido por ella era su desprecio por San Valentín, pero el no recibir un chocolate de ella , era feo.

El Hyuuga no se percataba de la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigía a su compañera, pero antes de que ésta le preguntara que le ocurría un tornado de polvo se acercaba con velocidad hacia ellos.

—¡LEE!... Mi adorado alumno..¿En dónde te habías metido?.- Gritó Gai al verlo llegar a punto de desfallecer.

Lee se enderezó y lloriqueando le respondió —Gai-sensei, hoy Día de San Valentín, yo deseaba regalarle un giri-choco hecho por mí, pero no tuve más opción que comprarlo…¡Lo siento tanto , Gai-sensei!.

Ambos se abrazaron y mientras la bestia verde mayor le consolaba, el ojiperla se acercó a la castaña…

—…Tenten…

—¿Hum?- Ella volteó la vista hacia él.

—¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó dudoso. —Te noto algo..mm rara…

Ella suspiró —No pasa nada, Neji. – Sonrió, pero la tristeza seguía enmarcada en sus ojos.

Los varones de traje verde se habían separado ya, y el menor se dirigió a la chica de ojos chocolate.

—Para ti, nuestra hermosa flor, de parte de todos…

La incógnita se pintó en el rostro de Neji, ¿Todos?, él jamás había visto ese giri-choco antes, mucho menos esa tarjeta, y no permitiría que su reputación de odio a ese día se arruinara por ese par de lunáticos…

Justo cuando abrió la boca para replicar, la única fémina del equipo le quitó las palabras de la boca.

—Ya sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver, -La joven suspiró nuevamente. _— Hyuuga_.- Agregó con desprecio.

Era oficial …¡El mundo se había vuelto loco!, ¿De cuando acá Tenten le reta tan directamente?, ciertamente siempre le retaba , pero en su rostro no se denotaba que estuviese de broma.

* * *

La misión era sencilla, debían ir a Suna para entregar algunas rosas de parte de los ninjas de Konoha. Desde hacía algunos meses, muchos ninjas eran enviados periódicamente a aquella aldea, con el fin de apoyar a los shinobis aliados para que la alianza no se debilitara.

Y desde hacía algunos meses, el interés —tanto de kunoichis a shinobis, como de shinobis a kunoichis— de ambas aldeas se había incrementado notablemente.

Obviamente eso beneficiaba la alianza entre Suna y Konoha, y para denotar su aceptación a esas relaciones amorosas, tanto el Yondaime Kazekage como la Godaime Hokage planearon que sus ninjas le hiciesen de Cupido, enviando giri-chocos, flores, tarjetas, entre otros obsequios, todos cubiertos con papel rojizo.

¿Giri-choco?...¿Tristeza en su mirada?...¿Hyuuga?... De acuerdo tenía que averiguar qué le ocurría a Tenten, pues ella nunca se comportaba así. Siempre le decía _Neji_ de una forma cariñosa que le encantaba, jamás regalaba chocolate delante de él, y lo más importante, siempre estaba feliz y sonriente de una forma que hacía que se sintiera reconfortado, de esa forma tan quién sabe cómo que a él, le _encantaba_…

Sacudió su cabeza, y una bofetada mental le pegó duro…¿Qué hacía él pensando en esas cosas?... Es más … ¿A él que le importaba?...

¡Claro que te importa!.- Le decía su subconsciente…

¿Y si Tenten estuviera .. .. Enamorada?... Otra bofetada mental...

¡Por favor era Tenten!... La chica fuerte, una gran kunoichi, su compañera, su amiga, la que idolatraba a Tsunade-sama sólo por el hecho de no necesitar de un hombre en su vida y ser tan grande, _SU_ Tenten…

Nuevamente una bofetada mental, y ésta vez sacudió la cabeza con mayor intensidad, a ver si así dejaba de actuar como un estúpido.

La cosa era que, si , hipotéticamente hablando ella estuviera … e-e … e-e e-en ese estado ¿Por qué tendría que estar tan triste?...

Sus instintos asesinos se activaron, la sangre le hervía y el corazón parecía latirle más rápido.

¡Ella estaba sufriendo por un idiota!...¡Ese maldito…! … _SU_ Tenten sufría por un imbécil al que le valía un bledo el amor que sentía hacia él!

De pronto algo se revolvió en su estómago, ¿Por qué eso lo hacía sentir algo culpable?... Quizá era porque el también era un imbécil con las chicas…¡Pero él no tenía la culpa de que ellas no entendieran que no sentía nada absolutamente por ellas!...

Pero…¿Por quién _SI_ sentiste algo así, Neji?- Le preguntó su subconsciente.

La única chica que realmente lo hizo sentir bien fue…

—¡Temari!.- Gritó su castaña compañera, despertando a Neji de sus líos mentales.

—Hey chicos!.- Dijo en forma de saludo la hermana del Kazekage, quién esperaba en la puerta.

—¡Me da gusto verte!.- Le dijo Tenten a la rubia.

—A mí igual,- Sonrió la Sabaku No. — y también a ustedes, Gai-sensei, Leeperactivo y cubito de hielo!.- Ambas chicas rieron.

El Hyuuga miró a Temari con furia…Odiaba que le dijera 'Cubito de Hielo' . Él y Sasuke tenían el mismo apodo para ella , sólo los diferenciaba por 'Cubito de Hielo #1' al Uchiha, y 'Cubito de Hielo #2', pero después del anuncio de parte de éste, sobre su noviazgo con Sakura, el genio del Clan Hyuuga se había ganado el puesto número uno, y Sasuke, se había ganado el título de 'Teme'.

—¡¿NEJI?...- Gritó la maestra de armas, y él volvió al mundo real. —¿Shikamaru está de misión?.

¿Y,…Si Shikamaru fuera aquel que le robaba el sueño a Tenten?

—No.- Se dijo , aunque todos lo escucharon.

El ceño de la rubia de Suna, cambió a un momento a enojada y pasó al otro momento a triste.

—Quizá tenga muchas cosas que hacer con su novia, en vez de venir a verme…- Dijo Temari.

¿Hum?... Era él o ahí apestaba a que entre esos dos, ¿Se cocía algo?.

—Creía que ambos ya eran pareja.- Habló Rock Lee, ganándose el sonrojo de la chica de cuatro coletas y un golpe de parte de su compañera de equipo.

—Temari…- La llamó el genio. —Lo lamento me he equivocado, Shikamaru está de misión.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó, pero luego preguntó. —¿De verdad? O ¿Mientes?.

—No, estaba algo… distraído.- Confesó Neji.

—Confiaré en ti, Cubito.

* * *

Tenten parecía triste nuevamente, ya venían de regreso, seguía siendo San Valentín y eso hacía que él alentara a propósito el paso.

Después de varias horas de preguntas tontas de parte de él como '¿Qué te ocurre?' ó '¿Pasa algo?' , y de las respuestas simples de su compañera de equipo 'No', 'No' y más 'Nos" en la lista estaba harto y quería decírselo.

Posterior a la última respuesta negativa de Tenten, él la jaló del brazo hacia un árbol, y la sujeto de las manos colocándolas hacia arriba.

—Ya dime ¿Qué te pasa?...- Exigió.

—No creo que debas hablarle así a Tenten, Neji.- Dijo Lee.

—¡No te metas!.- Gritó

Lee quiso intentar meterse en aquel asunto, pero su sensei dijo que era algo entre el Hyuuga y la chica de las armas. Neji volvió a preguntarle qué le ocurría.

—¡Ya te dije que nada!.- Le contestó la oji-chocolate de forma grosera.

—Y yo te digo que no me la creo!.- Remarcó enojado.

—¡Pues que idiota eres!.- Estalló Tenten.

—Algo te pasa, primero, no estás triste, segundo me llamas "Hyuuga", tercero no me das giri-choco y cuarto pareces entrarle a esa chorrada del amor!... Dime, es que acaso estás enamorada y ese idiota no te hace caso?.- Lo último lo preguntó con tristeza.

La chica se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó unos kunais , dejando al joven pegado a un árbol de enfrente.

—¡PRIMERA: SI, ESTOY TRISTE, SEGUNDA: ¿QUÉ NO TE LLAMAS ASÍ?, TERCERA: ¡ODIAS SAN VALENTÍN, TE LO RECUERDO!, CUARTA: ¿¡DESDE CUANDO YO TE IMPORTO, EH, DON PERFECTO!.- Gritó furiosa.

—Tenten…Yo…

—¡Tú nada!... – Comenzó a llorar. —Nunca quisiste recibir mi giri-choco! ¡Jamás te interesaste en mí!...¡Siempre te apoyé y tú nunca me dijiste un "Gracias" o "Buena Suerte"!...Yo siempre di la cara por ti y tú jamás te inmutaste por mí!... ¿Y tu maldito chocolate de este año? ¡Si lo tengo!....- Tiró la maleta de viaje al piso. —¡Ten!....- Y le lanzó un chocolate, algo peculiar.

Lee y Gai, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido al margen, ayudaron a Neji a despegarse de aquel árbol. En cuanto éste se hayo libre dijo…

—Es un giri-choco muy _bonito_…- Y se le revolvió el estómago por aquella palabra que sabía a vinagre.

—¡Es un hommei-choco*, idiota!

* * *

_**H**ola!, bueno es el primer NejiTen que escribo, OJO, no estaba planeado para San Valentín y que surgió de mi loca mente XD _

_Tendrá como máximo 5 capítulos , inlcuyendo un epílogo, quizá sean menos de 5 caps , no lo sé, pero aunque pensé esto sería un One-Shot, no se pudo XD_

*Giri-choco y Hommei-choco : En Japón, en San Valentín, se dan chocolates envueltos de rojo, los que se dan a los familiares y amigos se llaman giri-choco, pero el que la mujer da al hombre que ama se llama hommei-choco.

El hombre puede "decirle" si le corresponde el 14 de Marzo , llamado el "White Day" o "Día Blanco", valga la redundancia ese día, el hombre debe darle a la mujer un regalo envuelto en papel blanco o el regalo puramente blanco.

**Atte. ~QaramellTem~**

_¿**R**eviews?_


	2. Todo cambiará

'**L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, en cambio esta historia si es mía, y solo los utilizo con fines meramente creativos no lucrativos'_

* * *

_**G**__racias por no ser crueles en mi primer NejiTen(:_

* * *

**.:¡Todo Por Un Chocolate!:.**

_**Capitulo Dos: "Todo cambiará"**_

**Por : ~QaramellTem~**

_**Dedicado a : Konsu-chan, Ariasujm-chan, tania56, mika, aniota21, nega93, Yue-Uzumaki-Hyuuga, kikio03 & Danii-chan.**_

'**G**racias Por Los Reviews, Espero De Verdad Les Guste Este Capitulo, De Verdad, ¡Muchas Gracias!**'**

* * *

—_Algo te pasa, primero, estás triste, segundo me llamas "Hyuuga", tercero no me das giri-choco y cuarto pareces entrarle a esa chorrada del amor!... Dime, es que acaso estás enamorada y ese idiota no te hace caso?.- Lo último lo preguntó con tristeza._

_La chica se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó unos kunais , dejando al joven pegado a un árbol de enfrente._

—_¡PRIMERA: SI, ESTOY TRISTE, SEGUNDA: ¿QUÉ NO TE LLAMAS ASÍ?, TERCERA: ¡ODIAS SAN VALENTÍN, TE LO RECUERDO!, CUARTA: ¿¡DESDE CUANDO YO TE IMPORTO, EH, DON PERFECTO!.- Gritó furiosa._

—_Tenten…Yo…_

—_¡Tú nada!... – Comenzó a llorar. —Nunca quisiste recibir mi giri-choco! ¡Jamás te interesaste en mí!...¡Siempre te apoyé y tú nunca me dijiste un "Gracias" o "Buena Suerte"!...Yo siempre di la cara por ti y tú jamás te inmutaste por mí!... ¿Y tu maldito chocolate de este año? ¡Si lo tengo!...- Tiró la maleta de viaje al piso. —¡Ten!...- Y le lanzó un chocolate, algo peculiar._

_Lee y Gai, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido al margen, ayudaron a Neji a despegarse de aquel árbol. En cuanto éste se hayo libre dijo…_

—_Es un giri-choco muy __bonito__…- Y se le revolvió el estómago por aquella palabra que sabía a vinagre._

—_¡Es un hommei-choco, idiota!._

Tenía semana y media que no hablaba con Tenten después de aquello.

Se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía como reaccionar y aunque alguien se lo hubiese dicho, nada lo habría preparado lo suficiente para eso.

Ese día pasó horas pensando y pensando , ¿Por qué una chica como Tenten, se habría enamorado de él?...

Estaba todo muy confuso, él , el genio Hyuuga no tenía respuesta al dilema que le aquejaba..¡ÉL!..

* * *

No había probado bocado desde hace exactamente diez días con cinco horas y 55 minutos.

Lo había pasado muy mal, se encontraba tirada en su cama, abrazando una almohada con su brazo izquierdo, mirando hacia el techo.

—_Es un giri-choco muy __bonito__…_

—_¡Es un hommei-choco, idiota!._

Un par lágrimas surcó sus mejillas, y luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se hallaban inundados y desbordándose de lágrimas…

Frías y Saladas Lágrimas.

Sentía que le costaba trabajo respirar,

Que sus labios necesitaban desesperadamente que alguien los uniese a los suyos y los sanara…

Que sus piernas y brazos no querían ya responder…

Que la cabeza le daba tremendas vueltas, mareada…

Que su corazón le pedía a gritos que le dejara dar su último y lastimoso latido…

Y que la vida le pedía que, sin razón para vivir, le dejase en libertad…

Toda ella pedía a gritos morir, y terminar con aquel dolor.

Sin embargo una parte de ella se dijo a sí misma que no podía rendirse "Vamos Tenten, ¿Dónde está esa fuerte kunoichi que conocí!" Le dijo su parte entusiasta. "¿Es acaso que te vas a dejar vencer por el estúpido Hyuuga?"… "Enséñale lo que vales!"

—¡Bien!...- Secó sus lágrimas y caminó hacia al espejo. —¡No más lloriqueos!

* * *

Las calles de Konoha se encontraban algo vacías, si bien era temprano como para andar deambulando, después de todo, quién camina por esas calles a las 6:00 am…

Los edificios se denotaban que abrirían hasta como a las 8:00…

Los jóvenes de la academia ninja, saldrían de sus hogares quizá en hora y media.

La paz reinante era tan bella, un amanecer en Konoha, era tan apacible, cualquier ninja diría que eso era bastante inusual, pero desde algunos acontecimientos que habían sido solucionados por un rubio hiperactivo, se comenzaban a acostumbrar a esa _paz_.

—¡Neji!-Lo llamó Lee, a un castaño que parecía distraído, y se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha.

—¿Qué ocurre Lee?-Preguntó con su típico tono serio.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Tenten?-Respondió en pregunta, con llamitas en los ojos.

—¿Decirle qué?-Habló algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

—OHH! ¡Tu respuesta claro está!-Parecía que se preparaba para pelear, pero Neji sinceramente ya no sabía cuando estaba entusiasta o peleador.

—¿A qué pregunta?-Soltó el ojiperla con indiferencia.

—Neji-kun!-Expresó con sorpresa, y abrió la boca a tamaños inimaginables.

—Ella no me ha preguntado nada…-Miró fijamente al moreno, y ambos se compartieron miradas desafiantes.

—¡CÓMO PUEDES IGNORAR LA CONFESIÓN DE TENTEN!-Gritó.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, Sakura, quien se dirigía al palacio de la Hokage, hacía rato que los estaba escuchando…

—¿¡Naaani!-Gritó igual que el chico del traje verde.

—Hai, Neji-kun no le ha dado respuesta _positiva_ a Tenten-Aseguró el oji negro mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?-La pelirrosa se encontraba con una venita en la frente resaltándole. —Ella de verdad…

—Si me disculpan.-Interrumpió el, al tiempo que miraba despectivamente a ambos.

El castaño siguió su camino hacia quién sabe dónde, y la chica de orbes verdes, se limitó de a decir…

—ARRG! ¡Detesto esa actitud!-Miraba al suelo y su voz denotaba impotencia. Pero pronto volvió su mirada al frente. —Me pregunto Lee…¿Cómo estará Tenten? …

* * *

Caminaba canturreando hacia el palacio de la Hokage, le había mandado llamar, pero decidió no irse por el camino tradicional y atravesar la aldea, prefirió rodearla.

La densa vegetación que cubría a su aldea natal, la hacía sentirse protegida, y después de mirar a todos lados y mantener los sentidos agudos como todo buen shinobi, comenzó a caminar dando brinquitos pequeños.

Eso sin querer le recordó el porqué no lo hacía siempre así en sus misiones…

La hiperactividad de Lee & Guy-sensei , Y obviamente la apatía de _Neji _

Se detuvo un poco, y movió su cabeza duramente de lado a lado con rapidez, después de todo estaba fallándole a ella misma recordando al Hyuuga simplón.

Si, porque se había prometido no volver a pensar en _ese_, que no había entendido sus sentimientos.

—Podía jurar…-Susurró para sí, con mirada triste.—…que quizá, en algún momento sintió algo por mí, al menos, amistad ¿Quizá?…

"_Y que nunca lo quiso aceptar_…" –Terminó la frase en su mente.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, pero incremento la fuerza.

—Vamos Tenten,-Sonrió sincera y alegremente.—Tú perfectamente sabes, que si sintió algo por alguien, es precisamente…-Suspiró.—Por él mismo.

Mantuvo su sonrisa, y decidió imitar a su maestro y compañero de traje verde, haciendo una carrera contra ella misma, sólo para ver qué tan rápida podía ser…

Y cambiar su manera de pensar, porque desde ese día, todo iba a cambiar, oh si…

…Todo iba a cambiar…

_Y con todos._

* * *

—¡No lo puedo creer!-Dijo alterada la rubia.—Frentona, ¿Esto que me dices es cierto?.-Cuestionó bastante incrédula aún.

—Si-Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo.—Yo misma he escuchado a Lee contarme toda la historia.-Miró triste a la Yamanaka.—No puedo creer que él le haya hecho algo así…

—Ujum.-Aseguró, imitando a Sakura en su movimiento con la cabeza.—Ella que lo quiere tanto…

—Y por tanto tiempo!-Agregó la de rosados cabellos.

—¡No es justo!-Hizo puchero Ino.—¡Yo quiero arrancarle la cabeza a ese tonto!

—Yo igual Ino-puerca, demo…-Pausó Haruno.

—Demo?

—Solamente hay una opción.-Declaró.

—¿Cuál?-Mientras que junto a Sakura enmarcaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

—¡The White Day!-Dijeron a unísono.

—¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó el genio Hyuuga, quien era mirado expectantemente por Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y algo por Shino.

—¿Cómo qué no sabes Neji?-Cuestionó el Inuzuka, mientras caminaban todos hacia la oficina de la Hokage. —¡Es algo crucial!,-Agregó alzando las manos al techo.—¿Qué nunca has tenido novia?-Preguntó picarón, y con sonrisa.

—No-Musitó.

—Pero siempre eras asediado por chicas el día de San Valentín.-Dijo Chouji con incógnita en el rostro.

—Aún pasa-Suspiró.—En cuanto regresé de misión, me entregaron un montón de chocolates…

—Medukusai…

—The White Day-Comenzó Shino.—Es el día en que los hombres pueden corresponder los sentimientos de las mujeres, que les dieron chocolate en San Valentín.

—¡Así es!-Gritó Kiba.—Debes de darle un regalo blanco, a la que chica que te interesa de todas las que te dieron chocolate.

—¿QUIÉN LE DIO CHOCOLATE A QUIÉN EN SAN VALENTÍN?-Gritó Naruto, quien como un torbellino venía compitiendo con Lee, para ver quién llegaba primero a con los chicos.

—Solamente le estaban explicando a Neji, el día de San Valentín, y cómo puede corresponderle a una chica…-Dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿QUIÉN TE DIO CHOCOLATE?-Vociferó el próximo Hokage. Una sonrisa picarona se enmarcó en él. —Eh, Neji, ¿Estás interesado en alguna chica en especial?-Preguntó codeándolo.

—Sí, dinos Neji-Siguió codeándolo del otro lado Kiba, sonriendo tan ampliamente como Naruto.

—No-Y abrió los ojos como platos al ver llegando a Tenten, a lado de Sakura, Ino e Hinata.

—Ohayo, chicos!-Habló la ojichocolate sonriente.

—Ohayo!-Dijeron a unísono los jóvenes, exceptuando al Hyuuga.

Quien se acercó a ella siguiéndola, y ambos caminaban hacia adelante. Dejando solos al resto.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?-Pronunció molesta la Yamanaka.

—No lo sé, pero si piensa rechazarla…-Habló Sakura cruzada de brazos.

—¡Se las verá con nosotras!-Dijo una rubia recién llegada.

—T-Temari-Balbuceó tartamudeando el Nara, sorprendido.

—Ah, Hola vago…-Sonrió.—Ohayo chicos!

—Ohayo Temari-san!...-Dijeron Sakura, Ino e Hinata(claro que ella tartamudeando).

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Preguntó Chouji.

—¿Acaso todos fuimos llamados por la Hokage?-Dijo Shino.

—¡ESO ES IRRELEVANTE' DATTEBAYO! ¡YO QUIERO SABER POR QUÉ SAKURA-CHAN DIJO QUE NEJI PLANEABA RECHAZAR A TENTEN!-Uzumaki Naruto volvió a gritar.

—¡No lo divulgues!-La pelirrosa golpeó al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi en la cabeza.

—¡Sakura-chaaan!-Lloriqueó.

—¿Nani?-Dijeron los varones presentes.

—No es asunto suyo!-La rubia de Konoha suspiró.—Es algo que se está saliendo de nuestras manos…

—¡SÍ!-Alegó Rock.—La confesión de Tenten aún no tiene respuesta de Neji-kun, pero es algo de ellos!-

—¡Lee!-Quejó la de orbes verdes.

—Gomene Sakura-san!, pero quiero defender a mis compañeros-Sonrió con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

—Pues estás haciendo todo lo contrario-Movía la cabeza negativamente Temari.

—¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ'DATTEBAYO!

—No pienso decírtelo.-Confesó Sakura.

—¿INO?

—Nop-

—¡HINATA-CHAN, DIMELO POR FAVOR!-Rogó, mientras le tomaba una mano a la de ojos perlas, quién sonrojada accedió con la cabeza.

—C-chicos,e-es importante q-que, g-guarden, e-el, s-secreto…-Hizo prometer la Hyuuga.

—HAI!-Asintieron todos los varones.

Ino se decidió a decirlo.—Pues lo que pasa es que …

* * *

—¡Tenten!-Dijo Neji quien hacía rato caminaba a lado de la castaña, siendo completamente ignorada por ésta.

—¿Sí?-Pregunto en respuesta, mirando hacia el frente, tratando de ser cortante.

—…Yo…

—Ajam …

—Quiero confesarte algo…

—¿El qué?

—Yo no...

* * *

**-Suspenso.- XD Lamento tanto haberte tardado en subir conti, (y también que sea tan corta) pero como dije, este fic tenía que ser cortito y yo no lo quería dejar terminar!XD Ya sé cuando se terminará! *-* Lloraré cuando eso pase & Muchas Gracias a Todos por Reviewtear!XD Y aclaro, dos caps más & esto se acaba!XD **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a todos los que dejan review, a los que agregan a favoritos, GRACIAS POR PASARSE Y LEER!(:**

**Atte. ~QaramellTem!(:**


End file.
